The Fading Dirge
by ShaD.23
Summary: It's Sora vs. Saix in Kingdom Hearts 2. But then it's Sora vs. Anti-Sora. Rated T for violence and mild language. Read and Reveiw please. A new chapter is on the way.


**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**This story is not written in script format. Tell me if it makes the story better or worse.

This is the story of how I got Final Form and defeated Saix. It has been tweaked a little so it is a little more dramatic. Basically, I beat Saix and then unlocked Final Form. This is a cooler version of how it went.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku(in the form of the False Ansem) ran up the stair case. But when they got to the doorway, they found it still blocked by a barrier.

"What do we need to do now?" asked Sora.

"I guess we still have some work to do." Kairi responded.

They looked around. There was another warp in the room. They were, after all, standing in the room where each of the Organization members rooms were. But now, only two rooms were open. All the other warps were broken. Sora finally spoke up.

"Let's go through that one."

They walked to one that had a huge claymore on the slab infront of it. They found themselves standing on a balcony with huge spikes all around it. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out into the open space. No sooner did they go that massive spikes shot up, separating the balcony from the exit, but more so, separating Sora, Donald, and Goofy from Kairi and Riku. Dusks shot up from the ground and attacked Kairi and Riku.

"You all go! We can handle them." Shouted Kairi, as she and Riku shredded through the Nobodies. But soon, Sora found himself staring in two, cold, yellow eyes. Saix, The most fearsome looking of the Organization was standing infront of them.

"So, you have done well to make it this far, Roxas. But your little game ends now."

"MY NAME IS SORA!! S-O-R-A! Got it memorized?"

"Just like Axle. Your best friend. You truly are Roxas."

"That's it! I'm not gonna let this go on. C'mon!" Sora shouted, beside himself with anger. He powered up and went into his Valor Form. He, Donald, and Goofy(Don't ask) charged at the Nobody. He flew high into the air. He lifted his huge claymore and swung it at the three. The crashed against the wall.

"Should you truly trust your Drive Capabilities, Roxas?"

"How do you know about my-"

"We saw you, Roxas. You turned into a Heartless, because you trusted your Drive Forms, Roxas. Don't you remember it?"

Sora did indeed remember it.

It was in Hollow Bastion(Now Radiant Garden) that he and the other two were cornered by a mass of Heartless.

"Sora! Use your Drive Form!" called Donald.

Sora transformed, not into Wisdom form, but some kind of dark form. He was completely black, with a dark mist swirling around him, with tentacles growing out of his palms and elbows. Anti-Form. He wasn't holding a Keyblade, but he felt it. The urge, the need, the uncontrollable feel of the fight. He shot at high speed to the Heartless, and tore them to bit(Literally) with his long, sharp tentacles growing out of his hands. Donald and Goofy started cheering. But Sora still felt it. The need to fight. The first thing he saw was Goofy. He charged at the knight and swung hard. He tried to tell them he couldn't control himself, but all that escaped was a deep growl. Goofy went flying, and he saw his mouth move but heard nothing. Donald was glaring and shouting, but he couldn't be heard either. Finally, as Sora jumped into the air to deliver another blow to Goofy, A burst of fire hit Sora, who shot out of his Anti-Form and went flying into the wall.

"What's the matter with you, Sora?!" shouted Donald.

"You really hit me good."

Sora still couldn't understand what was going on. Then he remembered it. When he got his Drive Powers, he saw a portrait of someone being taken over by dark powers. That was what happened to him.

"It's because I used my Drive Form too much. I became a Heartless because I didn't rely on my own heart."

Donald and Goofy stood there staring at him.

"I will... Never use my Drive Form again... Never..."

Sora wondered, as he fought back with Saix, why he trusted his Drive Form. Finally, He hit Saix hard across his face. Saix glared at him and his eyes turned red. He began to whing his claymore wildly and knock out Donald and Goofy. Soar was taking a savage beating when he finally decided to go into master form. He concentrated hard on his body. He felt his energy. It was stronger than he remembered it. He pulled it out of him, and felt his body pulse with energy. But it was too strong! He could feel his Energy betray his body, and he turned. Turned into Anti-Form. Saix stared in terror. He swung his claymore as hard as he could muster his strength, but Sora knocked it out of his hands. Saix put up his hands in terror. With one swing, Saix was torn in half. Fading into the darkness, he cried"Why, Roxas? Why did you betray us?" and with that, he was gone

"Sora! That was amazing!"Riku called. The spikes had retracted and Riku and Kairi came out to see. But Donald and Goofy woke up. Upon seeing Sora they screamed. Sora tried and tried to resist. But he couldn't. Finally he managed to utter something.

"Run... Hurry..."

Riku and Kairi stared in confusion. Sora charged at Riku and swung hard. He went flying and crashed into the wall. He slowly got up to his feet. Sora flew at Riku and sliced his arm. Riku yelled as he held the deep cut on his arm. Sora shot at him again, but this time, Riku was ready. He struck Sora hard. He flew back and leapt up.

"Sora! Stop this!"

"He can't control himself, Riku!" called Donald.

Kairi stepped in."Well, somebody has to snap him out of it!" she cried. Lifting her Keyblade, she got ready for him. Sora charged at her, but seconds before he hit her, he jumped around her and hit Riku again. He crashed in a corner. He wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. Riku glared at Sora, clearly unable to defend himself anymore.

"Dammit."Riku muttered. Sora shot at Riku, ready to finish him off. Kairi could stand it no more. Crying, she yelled out "SORAAAA!!"

All time stopped for Sora. He could feel his heart beating. Finally, he felt his power shift. He could handle it. Now he knew, not only did his body control his Drive Form. He knew his heart controlled his Drive form now. The darkness shattered off his body, and his clothes were shimmering silver. He floated off the ground, with two Keyblades floating around him. He saw Riku in a heap on the floor. He stretch his hand over Riku and healed his wounds.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I now know what it was. Why I turned into the Heartless. I trusted in the power of my Drive Form with my body and mind only. But now, my Drive form is controlled by my mind, body, and heart."said Sora

"You must always trust in your heart, Sora. No matter what you do."

Sora turned and face the others. Kairi smiled at Sora. He smiled back.

"It's great to have you back, Sora."she said.

"Yeah"Sora said.

As they walked out, Sora felt a nagging question in the back of his mind.

"Riku... Why does everyone keep calling me Roxas?"

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**Hope you all liked it. Tell me what you all think.


End file.
